


【好茶家族】《囍帖街》

by ShalomTea



Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, 國設, 涉及時事政治
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShalomTea/pseuds/ShalomTea
Summary: 七一回歸賀文。國設，嘉龍中心，熊貓組為主，隱好茶，不喜勿入。
Relationships: China & England & Hong Kong (Hetalia), China & England (Hetalia), China & Hong Kong (Hetalia), 好茶家族, 好茶組, 熊貓組
Series: 茶與港樂，情懷不衰 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862716
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	【好茶家族】《囍帖街》

**Author's Note:**

> 繁體字和後面一堆港式口語注意，那是我的任性，亞瑟中文水平忽上忽下的BUG還請無視。  
> 想寫的東西太多，很亂，希望你閱讀愉快。  
> BGM：謝安琪 - 囍帖街  
> （歌詞以粗體顯示）

七月一日，於我而言，大概是倒計時。

回歸第二十一年的晚上八時半，隨便找一家中餐館解決晚餐問題的王嘉龍，在灣仔馬路中央的電車站登上一輛電車。那不是他常搭的路線，沒什麼大不了，香港很小，只要你肯走，縱使可能偏離大路，兜兜轉轉，總可以找到回家的路──不過，首先你要有一個家，那正正是香港人最缺乏的東西，人人枯苗望雨。

王嘉龍踏上車內的旋轉木梯，來到電車上層。這裡只有寥寥兩三人，相隔甚遠，各有各天地。他走過一個低頭回覆Whatsapp的女文員及一個抱着公文包打瞌睡的中年大叔，前排的某人他直接無視掉，一直走，伴隨着電車開行的叮叮聲，在尾二單排靠窗坐下。清涼的晚風輕撫着他漸漸變得粗糙的臉頰，吹起的頭髮偶爾還扎進他的眼睛，王嘉龍面無表情地掏出4.7吋iPhone，像無數普通的香港人一樣，把僅餘的空閒時間也花在虛幻的藍光之上。時間顯示又過去十幾分鐘，電車尚未到達總站，他的視線久久停留在鎖屏壁紙上。黑壓壓的人群上浮起象徵悼念與承傳的燭光，窗外大都市五彩斑斕的霓虹燈光彷如小孩子的泡泡般到殘留在他深棕色的虹膜上不到片刻又黯然倒退消散在眼角，黃得發白的一抹光芒在瞳孔中央靜靜燃燒。以白字嵌在壁紙上方的某個年份被他故意安排躲在時鐘下，數字的邊界被燭光燒融，遠看像是匯聚了星海。這個壁紙，他每年的某月某日都會換上，直至每年今日被煞有介事地換下。

放心，這個年份也不是那麼敏感啦。只是大部分人都寧願忘掉。

王嘉龍又掏出耳機，徹徹底底將自己從現實中抽離。今晚最適合的曲子，也許不是在慶祝酒會上演奏的《獅子山下》，而是謝安琪的《囍帖街》。

**忘掉種過的花 重新的出發 放棄理想吧**

他循例打開Whatsapp。其實他聊天對象很少，現在也沒人給他發訊息，工作群組的也不想現在看；私人訊息的更新日期大多停留在去年今日，三個外國號碼忽然跟他說回歸二十周年快樂，後來才知道是王耀在當日贏了賭局，要求聯四發這樣的訊息給自己。至於另一個他設了人名的號碼……他戳進去，那條訊息的上面是一個通知，說他們的訊息已被加密傳送，沒有其他人會知道（他不禁懷疑其真假）。他又向上滾動翻閱昔日訊息，晃神間回到2014年，他向對方展示一幅橫額：「籠中鳥認為自由是一種病。」他不願重看對方給自己發來的回覆，徒是無奈之辭。

我的理想……？是不是那把被藏在暗處的鮮黃色雨傘？他曾經被大哥如此質問道，他一時氣憤便直接用自家鎖匙砸過去：「你唔信我嘅話，大可以直接上我屋企搵證據，慢慢搵，搵下我有冇『勾結外國勢力』啊！──你都唔信我，叫我點信你！」

當時腦海中迴響的是《問誰未發聲》：

**無人有權沉默 看著萬家燈火變了色**

王嘉龍抿了抿嘴角，轉而向下翻閱訊息，與AK比較近期的則是他主動找自己說想學中文，包括普通話和廣東話，想他推薦一下Beyond以外的歌曲，《囍帖街》正是其中一首。

**築得起 人應該接受 都有日倒下**

**其實沒有一種安穩快樂 永遠也不差**

有人說自己是幸運過頭，開埠以來的繁華發達純粹是歷史機遇，有幸成為中國改革開放面向世界的跳板，現在是抱着所謂的優越感原地踏步，東方之珠早晚會失去光輝，被上海深圳等大城市超越──即是已耗光運氣了？

**就似這一區 曾經稱得上 美滿甲天下**

電車駛到莊士敦道，王嘉龍放眼望去，似乎看到盞盞紅燈隨風輕搖，照亮仿歐陸建築的兩旁。那是舊稱囍帖街的利東街，早已是面目全非。他不禁擔心，什麼時候自己也會全然失去自我，化作歷史車輪下碾過的灰燼？

無人關心，無人信任。好比他打開WeChat，城市群組中一片吵吵鬧鬧的，日日刷新梗笑得可歡了，偏偏他不懂，插不上話；尤其在新年搶紅包時，即使只搶得幾毛獲大佬私下發紅包補償，自己也用不了，因為香港不是大陸地區，在內地諸多受限。說什麼你所在的地區不提供服務，簡直把自己當作海外地區處理……就連王濠鏡，不用Whatsapp，只用WeChat。感覺自己永遠被排擠在外。

明明他知道一切有其原因，明明知道自己不應該這樣想，但此刻王嘉龍稍微原諒一下自己任性的抱怨，畢竟夜晚太寂寞，容易胡思亂想。

**好景不會每日常在 天梯不可只往上爬**

**愛的人沒有一生一世嗎**

「 **大概不需要害怕** ，」他小聲哼出下一句歌詞，大概是自我安慰。

**忘掉砌過的沙 回憶的堡壘 剎那已倒下**

**面對這 墳起的荒土 你註定學會瀟灑**

**階磚不會拒絕磨蝕 窗花不可幽禁落霞**

**有感情就會一生一世嗎**

**又再惋惜有用嗎**

他下了到達總站的電車，臨走時情不自禁摸了一下它塗上綠漆的車身。叮叮車是全球唯一的雙層電車，歷盡百年風霜，是香港獨有的文化風景。也不知以它最便宜的收費，可以再捱過二十九年嗎？ 

他穿過一個不起眼的小公園，路燈前飛蛾徘徊，滿眼皆是影影綽綽，有一種太陽黑子的感覺——礙眼，但又不可抹煞。似乎開始對任何東西都感覺麻木了，尤其是政治，其實當一隻港豬又何妨。

正如AK在Whatsapp所言，由始至終，我只不過是「旁觀者」，只是比普通市民多知道一些，其實也多不了哪裡去，面對十字路口，面對內耗局面，我無力改變……單憑一個人的話，應該是吧。

自己所住的樓宇足足三十多層，聳立在海邊截斷海風，此時只有十幾戶亮起了燈，是因為其餘的都已安然入夢了嗎？王嘉龍只瞥了一眼便走到樓下按密碼入閘，步伐依舊慢騰騰的。

完全沒留意到有人悄悄為他點亮了家燈。

王嘉龍聽着自己單調的腳步聲在長長的走廊上走，每踏前一步便又有一排聲控燈履行職務，一身疲憊到了此刻才被容許流露出來。然而，他發現自己的家裡傳出一陣不尋常的吵鬧聲。

「眉妃，你的伯爵茶蛋糕弄好了嗎？用不用裝飾那麼久啊？反正都是吧唧一口吃掉了。」熟悉的普通話。

「Shut up！……不，我、我是指，你、你不要叫我什麼眉、眉妃！太、太奇怪了吧！」熟悉的英式發音，怪異好笑的中文腔調，語罷還能依稀聽到氣急敗壞的嘟囔，惹得對方輕笑起來。

「好好好，那麼粗眉毛！我已經泡好了茶，你不要自己偷偷加奶加糖，要泡奶茶自己泡去！」此時忽然響起嗶嗶嗶的計時提示，「啊，幫我把那東西翻一翻面！謝謝～」

「嗯。」應者停頓了一會，應該是去執行指示了，「我記得這裡還、還挺喜歡在奶茶上加、加什麼，黑黑的、圓滾滾的，咬上去甜甜的，還會有種什麼來着……」

「韌性。你想說珍珠奶茶，對吧？」今晚他的語氣似乎都充斥着輕快的笑。

「對，啊我都忘了珍珠還可以指這樣東西……你不是說要給他做一杯嗎？總說着外面的太甜膩什麼的。」

「我怕我做得不正宗呢，」明明更走近住處，聲音卻漸漸低落起來，「如果她願意過來指導一下我就更好了，一家人整整齊齊……」

隨後家裡陷回詭異的沉默之中。腳步聲也越發輕緩。

王嘉龍最終停在家門口，他已經知道家裡有什麼人，但他沒有立即敲門。不知道自己在期待，還是在害怕。

一抹琥珀色出乎他預料地出現在門上的防盜貓眼上，然後穿着圍裙的王耀就這樣越過開啟的家門，闖進王嘉龍的視野裡。

王耀臉上掛着無可挑剔的笑容，一如既往的溫柔此時添上偷食成功的小貓般的調皮。「哈哈，嘉龍，估唔到我哋係度呢～我同Arthur等咗你好耐啦，睇你嘅雪櫃都冇咩食材就知你應該出去食開，咁我就幫你準備咗啲小食當宵夜，我哋邊食邊吹水啦！」

「總之，歡迎回家！」王耀和從廚房冒出的亞瑟·柯克蘭齊聲道（亞瑟的廣東話意外地字正腔圓？），鵝黃的燈光給他們不太闊的肩頭、向上翹的嘴角都鍍上了陽光的光輝與溫暖，窗外的黑夜淪為陪襯。

王嘉龍一時看呆了，眼眶有些溫熱。

殊不知兩人才靜了一會，又開始吵吵鬧鬧了。「喂，王耀！明明我頭先都有、有幫手整嘢食㗎——」用着腔調比說普通話時怪異百倍好笑千倍的廣東話作出抗議的亞瑟顯然失去了日常辯論時的從容和威嚴，聽來讓人莫名心疼一把，「那、那個伯、伯…總之Early Grey蛋糕係我、我做㗎！我整甜品唔衰得過嗰、嗰法國佬啊you idiot！我只係、只係平時唔做咋嘛，哼！」 

「好啦，我又冇話你唔識整甜品，只不過嗰蛋糕係我幫你擺入焗爐啫，」王耀指了指仍然完好的焗箱，以及廚房天花板上的煙霧感應器，「如果你炸咗我細佬嗰廚房，唔單止要賠錢兼油番幅牆，到時被人噴咗成面水我會笑足你一世！」

怎料由於語速偏快，嚴格來說只是中文初學者的亞瑟基本上完全不能理解王耀的意思。見他張大嘴巴不知如何反應的傻樣，王耀笑得肚子疼。

「阿哥叫你要小心啲啫，」王嘉龍忍不住解釋道，他應該聽得懂這一句話吧。

亞瑟點了點頭，跟王耀對望幾眼後有點尷尬地回望王嘉龍，欲言又止。幸好，再次響起的計時器給了他一個絕佳的藉口離開，「啊，嗰、嗰雞、雞蛋仔好似得啦，我幫你攞出嚟啦王耀，你哋、慢慢傾……」

「睇熱唔好掂到金屬嗰邊啊！」王耀轉頭叮囑亞瑟道，然後才望回王嘉龍，吐了吐舌，「對唔住啊，擅自用咗你屋企鎖匙，我而家攞番出嚟比你。」

「唔使啦，」王嘉龍一臉平靜，「係我要多謝你哋就真，願意過嚟同我慶祝，回歸日。」

王耀舒心地笑了，他拉起王嘉龍的手走向沙發坐下，並不着急開電視去看十時正現場直播的世界盃賽事。他依然從擱在沙發上的背包裡拿出那一串貼好標籤的鎖匙，表情隨即慎重起來：「我唔係唔信你。你知㗎，你永遠都係我引以為傲的細佬，我永遠都想做你引以為傲的大哥。但係我嗰時起開始好驚，原來你對我係有怨言的，咁你會唔會有一日又會再次離開我？我驚起上嚟就開始想管住你，唔好比你走，結果令彼此之間嘅誤會加深咗……」王嘉龍有一種衝動想將王耀不自覺皺起的眉頭揉開撫平，但最後他只是握緊他的手，做一個安靜的聆聽者，「之後我忍唔住搵Arthur晦氣，我都知自己超幼稚，但係一見到佢條粗眉毛就諗起你，諗起我哋嘅分歧似乎難以收窄，然後你望向我嘅眼神就可能從此夾雜住疏離、不自在，甚至因為某些事而令你對我失望同悲憤嘅時候，我就心煩意亂，忍唔住打咗佢一鑊。哈哈，你估Arthur有冇還擊？」阿哥的語氣又變好了，王嘉龍想，應該是有人替他開解了一下，如輕風拂去皓月上的烏雲。

王耀的眼睛是皓月，無論他走得離他多遠，只要一回首，都會發現他一直在自己身邊，默默注視着自己。

「我睇佢都唔夠膽啦。」

「嗯，佢又真係任我打喎，到我打完佢氣消咗大半，佢就坐低同我傾下計，仲show埋你同佢嘅WhatsApp對話，想釋除我對你嘅疑慮，」王耀說到這裡時，王嘉龍無可避免地一下子提心吊膽起來，「我已經唔想再去諗佢有冇del走咗啲敏感訊息等等等等，我想去相信你，也希望你可以相信我。」

王耀略帶哀傷的眼神很快打碎成閃爍的笑意，「我發現，雖然英國呢個攪屎棍本身都幾乞人憎，但係Arthur原來係一個善解人意嘅人，比我想像中好好多。我哋求同存異，最後達成共識：無論國家之間存在幾多勾心鬥角、滿口虛話，都唔代表我們作為『人類』唔可以和諧共處，我同Arthur都可以為你送上祝福的。

——你冇聽錯，其實所謂『國家化身』，本質就係人類，我哋並不會比人類『尊貴』幾多，反而諸多限制。無可否認，係英國首先發掘出香港嘅潛能，香港係一個國際大都會，貿易同旅遊係重要嘅經濟產業，你同佢仲有聯繫係正常嘅，我唔應該太杞人憂天。去年回歸二十周年，Arthur準備咗禮物，由於當時比較敏感，我就冇比佢當面送比你，而係幫佢郵寄出去；今年就冇咩所謂，我就約埋佢同你慶祝下咁囉。」

亞瑟這時從廚房拿出兩人精心準備的甜品和小食，堆滿在小茶几上，三人就這樣擠在沙發裡，伴隨着電視裡世界盃喧囂的歡呼聲，敞開心扉大開玩笑。深夜中這個向來孤寂的單位，前所未有地充滿家的溫馨。

「嘿，你哋試下我整嘅雞蛋仔！有神秘驚喜哦！」王耀一直慫恿亞瑟和嘉龍，興奮不已的模樣讓兩人有不祥的預感。原來每一粒雞蛋仔都是不同味道，結果嘉龍運氣不錯，吃的都是正常的巧克力、抹茶等等，苦澀中回甘的滋味讓人欲罷不能；反之亞瑟真的是「脫歐」了，辣椒、鹹魚、蝦醬等等等亂七八糟的口味都嘗了一遍，臉色也隨之變幻無窮，紅白青紫換來換去。王耀憋笑憋得臉紅，捂住肚子蜷起身子像個煮熟的蝦，在沙發上來回翻滾，然後丟臉地摔了下來，不是王嘉龍及時抓住他的話他就要與地毯親吻了。雖然亞瑟罵了他一句「抵死」，王耀還是笑嘻嘻地掰開一粒蜂蜜味的雞蛋仔放在他嘴邊意思意思安慰一下。 

望見此時此景，王嘉龍終於笑了起來，他不會去探究何時起大哥和前監護人的關係好到大哥會不計前嫌帶對方過來，還在他面前上演一出基友戲。他又吃了一粒雞蛋仔，金黃色的脆皮下滲出淡淡的奶茶香味，忽地咬到一珠甜甜的軟糯在齒間流連忘返。王耀廚藝素來了得，把黑糖珍珠煮得表裡一致有何難度，只是把那位喜愛珍珠奶茶卻總抱怨外面奶茶店的珍珠內芯過硬的「妹妹」請過來…… 

誰又可以永遠表裡一致呢？ 

「呢粒雞蛋仔好好食，多謝大哥咁花心思。」 

「你中意就好啦。」王耀並沒有在意王嘉龍吃的是什麼口味。

到該睡覺的時候了，三人收拾好客廳和廚房後，王耀就摟住王嘉龍的肩膀以不容置疑的語氣跟亞瑟說：「我同我細佬瞓，你去客房瞓。」

亞瑟無奈一笑，比了個OK手勢，問道：「聽日使唔使早起身？」

你哋兩個，認真當正呢度係自己屋企啊？王嘉龍哭笑不得，「你哋聽日返去？」

「梗係——唔係啦！聽日你有補假㗎嘛，有冇咩地方推薦比我哋外國友人行下啊？」王耀拍了拍王嘉龍的肩膀笑答。

王嘉龍心中刷過無數熱門選項，但最後他選擇了：「不如我哋去行獅子山。唔係太高，途中有個小水塘，登頂嘅風景都算唔錯。」

王耀和亞瑟爽快地點頭答應，談好起床及出發時間後便道晚安。

**忘掉有過的家 小餐枱沙發雪櫃及兩份紅茶**

**溫馨的光境不過借出到期拿回嗎**

**終須會時辰到 別怕**

最後的最後，當家燈統統熄滅的一剎那，王嘉龍看到那一串給王耀的鎖匙放在小茶几上，猶如閃過的流星、將滅的火花，光芒曇花一現。從未如此地炫目，快要刺痛他的眼睛了。

**請放下手裡那鎖匙 好嗎**

——我只想，珍惜當下啊。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 有點政治不正確，抱歉，我只是想以一個平凡的香港青少年的角度去寫寫這三個國家及城市化身（並不代表其他香港人都是這樣想！）。這已經是我想到的，比較溫馨的相處模式了。好茶家族，放在三次元，也只是為了利益各自利用……但我本身，真的好喜歡他們啊。  
> 很粗糙，不知道能否傳達到我的意思……大家隨心看看吧，畢竟認真你就輸了嘛，哈哈。  
> 如果你猜得中嘉龍鎖屏上的年份的話，大概，會幫助你理解整篇文的意思的。


End file.
